Return from the ashes
by imfreetoimagine
Summary: Gendry x Arya


She was **imprisoned.**  
She was **lost.**  
She was **unaware**  
 **And he was there**

"She never felt this feeling before. The feeling of being wanted and protected after years of bloodshed throughout her family.  
This feeling of hope.

 ** _Love and prosperity_**

 **That a Stark forgot about remembered once again.**

 **Return from the ashes**

"Trapped.

Damn.  
I can't escape!  
Someone! Someone please! Please!"

Arya was stuck in a mysterious pit. An abyss she fell through breaking itself through a dungeon that wrapped her in a cage with bars. She saw skeletons of other lost beings who couldn't make it. There was no way she could make it this way either, it was impossible to climb. No vines, no stones, just pure dirt crumbled rocks which fell on top of her head every time she tried to climb it. She tried many different methods of getting out by the bars but there was no way, the bars were strong and revolting. She tried creating an image of what was in front but there was nothing but darkness. She fell in a hole that landed in a prison.

For days she sat in hunger and called out every minute every second until her breath ran out. Why she fell in the pit was because she was pushed in by bandits she thought she could face. Inside the pit she trained with her beloved needle and experimented the moves she could have used to avoid the fall. In frustration she screamed. Her voice lifted the crows that once remembered the laughter of the Starks. She was once again alone.

On the next day she felt ill and grew tired, hallucinated, grew depressed. It was frustrating the fact that she would die in a pit rather than in a fight. She begun to cry, slight tears streaming down her hot face, swollen and scarred by the fall. Bruised and purple on her cheeks.

Suddenly when she felt that all was lost, out of the darkness in front of her bars came rolling a marble - shining white and silver - rolling towards her. She picked it up, wiped her tears and disappointed by the fact that it wasn't food growled and threw it on the hard ground. She picked it up again, looked at it carefully, then realised. Someone is there.

"Who are you?" She asked to the dark reviving her senses a bit.

"It was about time." he said and he who walked out was an unknown figure, caped and mysterious. He had a familiar voice yet too unknown for Arya to figure out, a distanced person.

"GET ME OUT!" She screamed, "PLEASE! I'm DYING!" She cried in despair. The figure stepped forward revealing bronze hair till his shoulders and a male figure.

"He walked slowly towards Arya's face as she squeezed it through the bars.

"Sure sweetie, when time comes, when time comes." he said and caressed her purple face, she quickly drew back, disgusted.

"Who are you?" she asked again. This time instead of a response, two other figures appeared from behind, two guards that were suited in black robes with armour and black weapons coated in black steel.

It was very suspicious and disturbing, so she drew back even more. The guards opened the cage and let her through, guiding her through the darkness as they lightened the area which was leading to a hallway of stone. An underground world with no sense of life at all. Narrow and dim, no doors but just hallways. They entered a chamber and the guards disappeared. Arya realised how she left needle behind as she was dragged and she was ready to practice her hand combat skills but then she was distracted with the sight of... a roasted turkey on a dining table placed in the empty chamber. "There is a bathroom over there" He said pointing to the doorway blocked by a curtain. Arya was too busy digging in the food. The unknown cloaked man sat in front of her.

"Good meal?" he said.

Arya didn't answer. She didn't want conflict to arise while she's eating.

"I have a request" He said

Arya looked up, a chicken bone in her lips, she was eating like a hungry wolf.

"What?" she said mouth full.  
He sighed under his breath. "What do you say... to becoming my wife? Lady Arya Stark?" he said and stood up.

Arya was paused, shocked, disgusted. She dropped her chicken bone and looked confusingly to the figure. Then, she quickly pushed her heels back and ran towards the doorway. The guards quickly blocked.

"Quite rude for a noble girl." he said.

"Exactly... so you wouldn't want me sir!" She said. "And I definitly don't want YOU!" She pushed her way towards the guards and tried punching them but was blocked.

"But you see you don't have a choice"

"What? Just because you gave me TURKEY I am forced to become your WIFE?!" Arya tried pushing the guards again and they tightened their grip. The man stood over behind Arya.

"Oh no... we have something way more precious... than the Turkey that by the way saved you from death" He said, a smirk under his hood.

"ARYA!" A shout echoed from the hallway outside the chamber.

"G-G-Gendry...?" she said.


End file.
